New Life Starts Now
by ShanTV Broadway
Summary: Sequel to "Want to, But Can't I?" Natasha and Clint's newfound love grows stronger with an unexpected arrival. Partial sexual content. Will feature all characters from 2012 film.


_He needed her, wanted her, just as she did him. Both had always known, since the moment they laid eyes on each other. Now that their feelings were revealed, they could no longer hide their desires._

With her slender legs wrapped around his waist, Natasha firmly kissed Clint, gently stroking the back of his neck. He had his hand on her back, slowly drifting down further in anticipation.

The elevator had landed on his floor only moments ago, after they had arrived back at Avengers Tower after Tony and Pepper's wedding reception.

It was rather ironic that Natasha caught the bouquet and Clint was able to snatch the garter, because they had announced their relationship only moments before all that happened.

There was no doubt that the groom and planned the whole ordeal.

'_Stark, just wait till you get back from that honeymoon of yours_,' Natasha had thought, glaring at his smug face leading the smattering applause.

But now, threatening was the farthest thing from her mind, as she fell backwards onto Clint's mattress, with her lips still latched to his.

"God, I want you," Natasha murmured, and she reached up to unbutton Clint's shirt.

"I love you, Natasha," Clint was moving his hands all over her, from her shoulders down to her lower region.

"I love you too, my Hawk." she whispered back, squeezing her nails into his back.

The kiss continued as his fingers grasped the zipper of her dress and pulled it down swiftly, and her hands swiftly unbuckled his belt.

He pulled the bodice down, exposing her breasts. Gently he cupped them in each hand and kissed them firmly.

He could hear her moaning in pleasure while she arched her back, pushing them further into his face.

Natasha unzipped Clint's trousers and pulled down, with him gladly assisting. She rubbed and stroked his lower region, bringing out groans from deep in his throat.

He hastily unbuttoned and pulled off his dress shirt.

She slipped her hand under her dress, and began tugging her panties down her legs.

Clint pulled Natasha's dress off over her head, and began trailing his fingers down the inside of her thighs.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear, "I bet you'll be even more beautiful when I see the rest of you."

He reached her, and began to lightly touch her. Natasha shivered in ecstasy; sparks ran up and down her body.

Clint spread her apart, the cold air shocking her, making her gasp out loud.

"Oh, God!" she moaned. She gripped the back of his head to her neck.

He peppered short nipping kisses near her larynx.

"Tasha…" He said softly. He suddenly shoved his finger inside her.

She cried out, her core searing with the burning pleasure.

'_Wait_,' she thought, '_I should…_'

She couldn't; it was such bliss. She couldn't move now; she could take it later.

"Agent Romanoff," Clint moved to his knees and set himself between her legs. "May we move to the next level of this mission?" he growled.

Natasha started panting; she felt him hard in between her. She couldn't stand it anymore!

"Do it!" she moaned. "Give it to me!"

"I thought you'd never ask." Clint freed himself from his boxers and drove his member sharply into her.

Natasha hummed with delight; it felt amazing to be connected to the man she loved.

They began to move slowly, rhythmically, just strong enough to put them out of words.

Clint slid his right hand up and down Natasha's pale body as he continued to thrust into her.

She in return dug her fingernails into his back; she was getting hotter and hotter, as they went faster and faster.

"Holy cra…uugh!" Natasha growled. She was getting close…

"Tasha, wait for me," Clint was heaving with ragged breaths. "I'm almost there…come with me…"

Their climaxes met, and they cried out as the blissfulness washed over them.

Clint collapsed on top of her. Both were gasping for breath.

Natasha sighed. "Clint…that was…"

"I know," he leaned in to her ear. "For me too." He gently kissed her forehead.

He let her snuggle into his side, then he wrapped himself around her.

The pair was soon sound asleep.

But the same thought went in and out of the Widow's dreams.

_Wake up. Wake up or…_

She stood where she lay.  
...

_Okay this was my first time writing a sex scene, so it may not be too extreme. But anyways, that's chapter one. _

_Be prepared for a long wait on number two!_


End file.
